superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tornado
SuperFriends Team Member Red Tornado is an android superhero and a member of the Super Friends. __TOC__ Background Information The Red Tornado is an android created by the supervillain T. O. Morrow for the purpose of infiltrating the Justice Society of America''Go to the DC Database for more on the Justice Society (part of the plan involved giving the android a false memory indicating that it was the Red Tornado who had attended the first JSA meeting). After the android was complete, it was merged with two other entities from the Earth-One Universe: '''Ulthoon the Tornado Tyrant of Rann'For more on the planet of Rann go to the DC Database and the Tornado Champion.'The ''Tornado Champion is the son of the Red Tornado. For more on Tornado Champion go to the DC Database Continuity from Justice League of America vol.1, #146 (September 1977) The reactivated Red Tornado is unmasked as an electronic consciousness known as the ''Construct.For more on the Construct go to the DC Database Soon after wards he is deactivated. Superman, Batman, and Green Arrow seek information about the first en-counter between the Construct and the JLA from Aquaman and Atom in Atlantis, while Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary accompany Wonder Woman to Paradise Island, where she uses the Amazons Memory Chair to remember her own mental subjugation to the Construct's will in its second incarnation. Regrouping, the heroes discover the Construct's hideaway, but the villain escapes them by transferring its mind elsewhere. The Red Tornado comes to life again, but is unable to convince the members that he is now truly in control of his actions. When he finally does convince Hawkman and the female members, they are too late to prevent the Construct from taking over the minds of the others, and must battle their own teammates. Finally, the Red Tornado battles the Construct, will-against-will, and the machine-intelligence is destroyed in its attempt to subjugate the android's mind. Wonder Woman ensures that this destruction of the Construct is permanent, Red Tornado is reinstated as a member, and Hawkgirl at last joins the team.E. Nelson Bridwell, writer of Super Friends comic book #8 refers the Red Tornado's appearance to the events of Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #146 Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book (November 1977) Coming Soon! Abilities His mechanical body can create spiraling winds Appearance SuperFriends Comic Book: * Super Friends #8 Notes * The Red Tornado never appeared on the series. He only appeared in the comic book. * The Silver Age Red Tornado was created by Gardner Fox and Dick Dillin. * His first appearance was in Justice League of America vol. 1 #64''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1 Justice League of America vol.1] (August 1968). External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Tornado Red Tornado disambiguation page] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Tornado Red Tornado] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] * The Unofficial Red Tornado Chronology Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Androids Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes